


Nothing Happened

by disgustedqueen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Denial, Hux is so deep in denial, M/M, and Kylo's just like 'whatever', the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustedqueen/pseuds/disgustedqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For OreoCheesecake, Kylo and Hux have a bit of an awkward meeting after they have a night that neither of them can remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OreoCheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoCheesecake/gifts).



He woke up cold and a sore neck. He rolls his head, and moves his hand to remove the blankets. Halfway through the motion of pulling them back, he becomes keenly aware that his ankle is wrapped around another’s and he freezes in place, wondering if it could really be that bad. 

And then he glances to his left, and it's worse.  
Kylo Ren is curled up, hair messily spread out around the pillow, and Hux almost wants to scream and throw himself away, except he can't wake up Kylo, so he stealthily unhooks his ankle and peels the covers back. 

The next thing he's aware of is that it isn't his room. It must be Kylo’s, and it's just as sparse as his, save a few “souvenirs” from missions. He sighs, swings his legs to the edge of the bed and stands. He notices a swelling purple spot on his chest when he looks down to find clothing. He runs a finger against it, feeling the bump. 

He refocuses his attention and bends down to pick out his clothing. It's tangled up in Kylo’s, and spread out from the door to the complete other side of the room. The first thing he finds is his briefs, thank goodness. He pulls them on, glad for them at least. 

The next thing he finds is his belt, useless without the shirt and undershirt. He toes another mass of clothing, wishing he could turn on the light without disturbing Kylo, but knows it's too risky. 

The unidentified mass he has his toes in turns out to be Kylo’s scarf, and he quickly moves to the next pile. He picks it apart, finding a pair of trousers. Flipping the inside he finds the tag before sliding them on. With his pants on he feels less exposed, but without the layers of clothing he still feels embarrassingly unprofessional and unintimidating. 

He moves around the room in a clockwork motion. At the desk he finds his shirt and datapad, which leads him to believe he was originally there for business. He refolds the shirt and tucks it under his left arm, creeping over to the nightstand where he sees more piles of clothing. 

Aside from Kylo’s tunic, he finds his gloves and a bottle of lubricant. Disgusted, he throws the lubricant in the trash and bunches the gloves in his hands and tucks them in his pocket, ignoring the feel of dried lubricant on them. 

It takes him several minutes of searching before he finds his undershirt, which finally calms him and he is able to pull that, his shirt, and his belt on. It adds a bit of weight to his figure, but without his great coat he still looks wiry. 

He can't find it, so he goes on his belly to look under the bed and ah, his socks and shoes are stuffed under there, obviously kicked off hastily, as he spends a good couple of minutes fishing them out as to not leave any signs of being in Ren’s room. 

After those are on, he's resumed with the important task of trying to find his great coat. He's not even certain of wearing it, but the last thing he remembers is a bottle of liquor in his hands, and the weight of his great coat on his shoulders. 

Silently, he checks the rest of the area, but he only finds Ren’s clothes, and helpfully he mushes them in a pile together, and decides maybe he had just taken off his great coat at some undetermined time before falling asleep (and he's gonna stick by just that) in Ren’s room.

With one last glance he leaves his room, checking his datapad for the work that needs to be accomplished that day.

…

It's hours before he sees Kylo again, and even though he knows that he didn't leave a trace of having been there, he still flushed a bright red in embarrassment. His gloves he had sent to laundry, not even trying to think of the most pathetic excuse. 

Instead he allows his gaze to fall and watch his datapad. The calendar for the day is still full; meetings, training, and unending necessities he must attend to every day. 

“General,” Kylo says. Hux can't fell if it's sarcasm or just the voice modulator, but he frowns in annoyance either way. He turns, expecting for Kylo to drawl sarcastically something about the night before, because Hux sure as hell can't remember a lick of it. 

Instead, he drops Hux’s great coat on his desk and without another word turns and walks away. There's more than annoyance and embarrassment now, mostly shame. He hopes no one has noticed, and when he does a quick glance, they're either all very good at looking preoccupied, or really didn't notice. He chooses the latter, because he doesn't want to live with the alternative. 

He slips on the coat, pinning it to his shoulders to stay warm in the cold of the ship. It smells vaguely like brandy and Kylo. 

… 

It's another couple of hours before Kylo requests his presence. He's eating lunch, a muffin and apple at his desk, when the request shows up on his datapad. He's not sure how to reply, so he simply says that he's too busy. 

_You're lying, General_

_I have more important things to worry about._

_I expect to see you in the meeting room in an hour._

Okay, so in the meeting room wasn't too bad. It was an open area, that while sound proof with the doors closed, was open to everyone in a circular glass shape. Kylo couldn't do anything absurd in there. 

He finished filing his paperwork, left a note for Mitaka, and made his way to the meeting room. He glanced at the inside of it, cleaned recently by sanitation. No Kylo. He waited inside patiently for the man, easing into one of the chairs. 

He knew what this was about, yet he toyed with the idea that Kylo had something else in mind. Maybe a message from Snoke, or another order about needless items he required for his duties. 

He taps on his datapad soundlessly, waiting, glancing through the calendar for the rest of the week, when the door finally slides open. Kylo enters in all of his intimidation and strength, slams the door shut and takes a seat across from the General. 

“Hux.” 

He flipped his datapad upside down, blocking the screen and directed his attention to the man. “Yes?” 

“Last night-” 

Hux cleared his throat, uncomfortable. “Yes?”

“Why was your coat in my room?” He asked. “I was _sleeping_ in it.” 

Ah, so that's where it was. He doesn't make a noise of confirmation, and his poker face from years of being slapped is still completely intact. “I should be asking you what you were doing with my coat.”

There's a heavy silence while Kylo mulls the answer over. Hux bridges his fingers together, waiting for answer. 

“There was cum in my ass.” 

The severity of his response almost makes Hux stumble, especially with the words and the now undeniable truth. Instead, he clears his throat. “That sounds like your problem.”

“General-”

“Ren.” 

There's no mistaking the sheer look of hatred on Kylo’s face, as if in two seconds he were to stand and strangle the life from Hux. Instead, he takes a deep breath and stands. “You might not remember everything, General, but I do. And trust me, when you come, you sound like a whore.”


End file.
